User blog:Crash815/Chapter 9 - Boone, the Tamer
“Oww, my head!” Spencer groaned as he got up. He was in the middle of a forest with three really weak Digimon and one rookie Digimon, none, of which, could digivolve. “Where are we?” Chibomon groaned. “I was hoping you could tell me,” Spencer replied. Suddenly, a blue and white stomped through some nearby trees. “Veedramon!” “Where’s the dark ring?” Punimon asked. “He has none!” Gotsumon gasped. “Let’s get down to business!” Spencer said. “We’ll take care of him and then find our friends!” His crest began to glow. <> Chibomon matrix digivolve to… Paildramon Reremon matrix digivolve to… Taomon Punimon matrix digivolve to… Weregarurumon Gotsumon matrix digivolve to… Vermilimon Gotsumon turned into a red form of Monochromon. Punimon turned into a wolf that stood on its hind legs. Reremon turned into a robed form of Renamon. “That’s more like it!” Spencer smiled. “So,” someone said. Gaiomon appeared. “You!” Spencer growled. “So, you’ve met Veedramon, he’s happy to meet you too,” Gaiomon chuckled. “Now he has someone to crush! Veedramon, digivolve!” <> Veedramon warp digivolve to… UlforceVeedramon Veedramon turned into a warrior with blue armor and a blue cape. “You couldn’t just stay in your own world, could you? You had to interfere with my plans!” Gaiomon shouted. “Funny, I thought you wanted my crest,” Spencer said. “Now there’s no way you’ll get it!” “You may have found a way to jump past Champion and be able to fight, but that doesn’t mean you’ll be able to beat UlforceVeedramon,” Gaiomon said. “In the meantime, I have an appointment with your friend Katherine.” “Kate,” Spencer gasped. Then Gaiomon disappeared. < > < > < > “Stupid Gaiomon,” Kate growled, throwing rocks into the lake. “When I get my hands on him…” “You’ll what?” someone asked. Kate whirled around to see Gaiomon. “Don’t you know you shouldn’t talk about people behind their back?” “Well, you’re barely a person are you?” Kate replied. Suddenly, something came out of the lake. It was a giant white squid. “Gesomon didn’t like all those rocks you were throwing into the water, earlier. They hit him and hurt his feelings,” Gaiomon taunted. “That’s not the only thing I’ll hurt!” Kate growled. Then her crest glowed. <> Pururumon matrix digivolve to… Silphymon “Now, Digi-Armor Energize!” Kate shouted. <> Demidevimon armor digivolve to… Aurumon the Love of Night Demidevimon became a big owl with goggles on his face. “Funny, that’s what Spencer resorted to as well,” Gaiomon commented. “Digivolve, Gesomon!” <> Gesomon warp digivolve to… Pukumon Gesomon turned into a spiky head with two long arms and a fin. “Not as big, but more powerful!” “You don’t scare me!” Kate growled. < > < > < > Meanwhile, back in the forest, where Spencer was, the fight was starting. “Paildramon, Taomon, Vermilimon, Weregarurumon, attack!” Spencer ordered. “Wolf Claw!” Weregarurumon growled, slashing UlforceVeedramon with his claws. “Victory Sword!” UlforceVeedramon growled, knocking Weregarurumon away with the sword. “Desperado Blaster!” Paildramon shouted. He blasted UlforceVeedramon with his guns. “Talisman of Light!” Taomon said. She drew a symbol and whipped it at UlforceVeedramon. “Vermin Blaze!” Vermilimon roared, blasting a fireball at the enemy. UlforceVeedramon hit all three attacks away with his sword. “What?” Spencer gasped. “Ray of Victory!” UlforceVeedramon shouted. A blast of energy came from the V-shape on his chest and it hit all four of the Digimon, draining their power. Paildramon became Veemon. Weregarurumon became Gabumon. Taomon became Renamon. Vermilimon became Gotsumon. “You can’t win now!” He was about to use his sword to kill Veemon, when a centaur with six legs (instead of four) in red armor galloped up to Veemon. He put his crossbow between the sword and Veemon, stopping the attack. “Go away, Veedramon!” the centaur said. “You think you can order me around, Sleipmon?” UlforceVeedramon replied. “Why would anyone listen to you after you bio-merged with that human? You are a disgrace!” “The humans have done nothing to harm you!” Sleipmon growled. “Leave them out of it! If you aren’t my ally, you’re my enemy!” He forced the sword up with his crossbow and then readied an arrow. “Inferno Frost!” He shot the arrow at UlforceVeedramon. The arrow had a blue flame covering it, which was able to penetrate UlforceVeedramon’s armor. The arrow destroyed him from the inside. Sleipmon absorbed the data. After that, Sleipmon turned into a human boy and a small white weasel. “You okay?” the boy said. “Yah,” Spencer replied slowly. Then he noticed a D-Power on the boy’s belt. “You’re a tamer?” “Yah,” the boy replied. “I’m Boone, by the way.” “Hi Boone,” Spencer greeted. “I’m Spencer.” Then he noticed something around Boone’s neck. “What’s that on your neck?” “This? It’s a crest,” Boone explained. “How? D-Power’s can use crests?” Spencer marveled. “Apparently,” Boone smiled. “All I know is that I got my crest and tag with the help of Grademon. My friends and I all did.” “Friends? One of them wouldn’t happen to bio-merge to a TigerVespamon would they?” Spencer asked. “That would be Duke,” Boone replied. “How long ago did you get your Digivice?” “Today,” Spencer said. “Wait,” Boone said. “Real world-today, or digital world-today?” “Real world,” Spencer replied. “How long have you been in the digital world?” Boone asked. “Just a few hours,” Spencer answered. “And you have four Digimon? That doesn’t make any sense,” Boone replied. “Well, it’s kind of a long story,” Spencer said. “Earlier today, well, real world-today, I was playing a game of Digimon with my friend Jack and I’d just beaten his last card when the ground started to shake. We ran across the street to the school parking lot where there was a big vortex in the ground. That’s where we got our Digivices. We also ran into a swarm of Kunemon. That’s when we got our Digimon. My first Digimon was Veemon. Veemon turned into Exveemon to fight the swarm of Kunemon, but they turned into Flymon. Then Shadramon appeared and attacked Exveemon. That’s when Kate’s Hawkmon turned into Aquilamon to fight. Then Kuwagamon showed up and Jack had to get his Armadillomon to turn into Ankylomon before we could have a hope of beating it. However, Kuwagamon turned into in Okuwamon and we didn’t know what we were going to do. Then Duke turned up as TigerVespamon and beat Okuwamon.” “Duke was in the real world?” Boone gasped. “Yah,” Spencer nodded. “Why’s that so surprising?” “We can travel freely between the worlds,” Boone explained. “We have to wait for a Digi-port to open. The problem is that we’re on the run so much that we don’t have time to wait for a gate to open. On Digi-world time, I’ve been here for two months. I’m sure my parents aren’t too worried because I’ve only been gone an hour in the real world.” “I can help you get home,” Spencer said. “My Digivice can open a gate.” “First, tell me the rest of what happened,” Boone insisted. “Fine,” Spencer sighed. “Duke stuck his sword in the ground and stole our Digimon’s energy, making them turn to their lower forms.” “It must be the virus,” Boone concluded. “Sorry?” Spencer asked. “During a battle, Duke got infected with a virus,” Boone explained. “He was forced to bio-merge and he couldn’t control himself, but I guess he can beat the virus at some points.” “Why would you say that?” Spencer asked. “If the virus had full control, he would have just killed you guys,” Boone explained. “But he was able to overpower the virus just enough to keep you guys alive, even if he did drain your Digimon’s energy.” “Okay,” Spencer nodded. “So after that, the vortex was gone so we went home. When I got there, I had an email saying to come to the digital world. So, my little brother and I took our Digimon here. I met Jack, Kate, and Libby in the digital world. Grademon gave us our tags; we found our crests, while being attacked by Mystimon. Once we had all five, Exveemon turned into Paildramon and he beat Mystimon. Then we found out about the dark rings. We met Apemon, Angewomon destroyed his dark ring and he turned into Gazimon. “Then Gaiomon put dark rings on Veemon and Nyaromon forcing them to digivolve to Exveemon and Gatomon. Jack got Ankylomon to turn into Shakkoumon and destroy the dark rings, getting us our Digimon back. Then Dobermon and Kyuubimon attacked. Angemon destroyed Dobermon’s dark ring and he turned into Neemon. Then Kyuubimon warp digivolved to Sakuyamon. We digivolved our Digimon to Shakkoumon, Paildramon, and Angewomon again. Then Tyler got Angemon to turn into MagnaAngemon, who destroyed the dark spiral. Sakuyamon reverted to Renamon.” Spencer pointed to Renamon. “That’s when we met Gaiomon. Kate digivolved Aquilamon to Silphymon. Then Gaiomon zapped our Digimon putting them back to rookie. Then Duke showed up again. Gaiomon left after Duke taunted him enough, but then five dark spirals got our Digimon. Luckily we found a cave to hide in after our Digimon matrix digivolved. In the cave we found the Digi-Eggs of Light and Friendship. When Libby and I touched them, our Digivices turned into a weird kind of D-3. With the two Digi-Eggs, we armor digivolved Renamon and Gazimon to Rinkmon and Gargoylemon. Rinkmon freed Veemon and then I armor digivolved Veemon to Raidramon to help finish off Angewomon’s dark spiral. After the battle was over against those two ultimates, Renamon went into my Digivice and Gazimon went in Libby’s. We went home, wanting to rest up a little. At that point, we hadn’t known that time moves slower in the real world, so when we went back, it was only a few minutes from when we’d left. We knew we couldn’t let Gaiomon keep our Digimon for any real world-time, so I grabbed some supplies, but by the time we got back to the digital world, it was already two weeks later.” “I thought I remembered some weird lights two weeks ago,” Boone nodded. “We ran into Shakkoumon, MagnaAngemon, and Silphymon almost right away.” Spencer continued. “Since Kate, Jack, and Tyler had no Digimon to protect them, since Rinkmon, Gargoylemon, Paildramon, and Angewomon were fighting, they went to hide. However, Monochromon found them. They got some help from Neemon who was able to gas out Monochromon. I think that’s when Gazimon ran out of energy and Libby was able to armor digivolve Neemon to Mambomon, who destroyed Monochromon’s dark ring. After it was gone, he reverted to Gotsumon.” Spencer pointed to Gotsumon. The five Digimon were sitting together. “That part of the team ran into a Togemon. Mambomon destroyed its dark ring and she turned into Palmon. Tyler found the Digi-Egg of Hope, his Digivice changed, and he turned Palmon into Sheepmon. He freed MagnaAngemon and then we did a bunch of digivolving: Veemon to Raidramon, Gatomon to Nefertimon, Renamon to Kyuubimon, Neemon to Dobermon, Gazimon to Apemon, and Palmon to Togemon. The combined attacks of all of those freed Silphymon and Shakkoumon. Then Kokatorimon attacked but our Digimon weren’t able to digivolve because of something Gaiomon did. Veemon became Raidramon and we destroyed Kokatorimon’s dark ring. Then Kokatorimon became Penguinmon. “Then Demidevimon, who had a dark ring, stole our D-Terminals. Then Metalgarurumon and MegaKabuterimon showed up. Both of them had dark spirals. Then Kate and Jack found Digi-Eggs at the bottom of a lake. When Jack got his Digi-Egg, he released Ikkakumon, who was able to digivolve to Zudomon. Then Armadillomon and Penguinmon armor-digivolved to Submarimon and Swanmon. Then Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and Gaiomon turned Demidevimon into Vilemon. “Angewomon retrieved our D-Terminals and we turned Gotsumon, Neemon, and Patamon into Stegomon, Mambomon, and Pegasusmon. Kate and Libby freed MegaKabuterimon, Jack and I freed Metalgarurumon, and Tyler freed Vilemon. Then we used all of our Digimon to attack Gaiomon but even the two ultimates, five armors, and five rookies couldn’t beat him. Then he used his Gaia Reactor to split us up and I woke up here in the jungle with Punimon, Chibomon, Gotsumon, and Reremon. You know basically the rest from there.” “Well, I say we find your friends, my friends, defeat Gaiomon, and go home,” Boone concluded. “I could definitely use a shower.” Spencer smiled at his remark. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts